Road Between
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: Becky Lynch and Finn Balor were best friends since childhood. At the age of 16, Finn leaves for the capital city to pursue his dream as a warrior in the royal tournaments. What happens when they reunite after 2 years?
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Another Becky Lynch/Finn Balor story

 **SUMMARY:** Becky and Finn were best friends since childhood. At the age of 16 Finn leaves for the capital city to pursue his dream as a warrior in the royal tournaments. What happens when they reunite after 2 years?

 **CHARACTERS:** Finn/Becky, Sasha/Seth, HHH/Stephanie, Shane McMahon, Vince McMahon, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Matt Bloom (Albert), and many more.

* * *

Prologue

(Becky's point of view)

I was fourteen years old when I said good-bye to him. I _did not_ wish to say good-bye, but he had had plans to go since we were small children. He was fascinated by the weapons, the fighting, the maneuvering, and the warriors themselves. When he was old enough, he trained to be a warrior himself.

He leaned to handle the weapons. He learned how to maneuver and how to fight. Soon he was a warrior and competing in the tournaments in our little city. He then went on to the tournaments that were between the warriors of our city with the other cities that dwelled around us.

However, he wished to compete in the larger tournaments. He wished to go all the way to the capital. He really wanted to go where the big tournaments were, which was the capital. The big tournaments were fought in front of the royal family. The trainers were the finest. The greatest trainer of all was the Caesar's son-in-law, Hunter. He was also the general of the Caesar's army. Some of the warriors fought in the army as well.

But I had to say good-bye to a childhood friend and a young man I loved…Finn Balor.

(Finn's point of view)

It was not easy for me to say good-bye to her. I had enjoyed her company since we were children. She was my best friend.

She would watch me train and fight when she was able to. She was able to go to every tournament I competed in. She always cheered me on.

However, I wished to go compete in bigger tournaments. The bigger tournaments were in the capital. And that's where I decided to go.

When we said good-bye she cried. It upset me, but I wanted to go to the capital. I thought about her coming with me, but I found her at a tender age—fourteen years old. I was sixteen years old.

It was not easy saying good-bye to the woman I loved…Becky Lynch.

Chapter 1

(Becky's POV)

I smiled as I rode into the capital. It was big and breathtaking. It was exactly what every single person I known had described it as. And now I was seeing it for myself!

"Amazing isn't it?"

I looked toward my friend, Sasha Banks. She had been to the capital. She was the reason why I was there as well. She was a lady-in-waiting to the royal family. She looked after the Caesar's granddaughters. And now I would be a lady-in-waiting as well.

I was so happy to have left my city as well. I was getting irritated with the place. I had missed Finn still. And by going to the capital I hoped to see him. It had been two years since we saw each other. If I did see him, what would it be like?

"It is amazing," I replied.

"I'll show you around in the next few days," Sasha commented. "But the palace is as amazing as the capital is. You will love it. And you'll love the royal family as well. The princesses and the princes are all full of positive energy. They love to play and learn. Their parents are so kind. I call Stephanie and Hunter parental figures. They are so caring and make sure I am comfortable and happy with their daughters. Vince, Linda, Shane, and Marissa are great as well. They all treat everyone with respect. However, they will scold you if you do anything wrong or offend anyone. Especially with something in public outside the palace."

"That does not surprise me. I'm sure as a lady-in-waiting you must be proper and good. Not going crazy with gentlemen."

"Those ones are not gentlemen! I have dealt with a few of them. But I have met a few nice ones."

"And who are they?" I asked.

"The warriors. Or gladiators if you will," Sasha commented.

"The warriors?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. A fair few I have come to know are men named Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. They train and everything a few hours each day. However, they are free to do as they please after. I have gone out many times with Seth, Roman with his wife and daughter, as well as Dean with his fiancée."

"Do you like this Seth?" I asked.

"I do."

I smiled as I looked out to the capita again.

"And just so you know," Sasha said. I looked over at her. "We are allowed to watch the warriors train and fight in their training yard. It is so much fun. I love to watch them…"

"…Especially Seth, huh?" I asked with a grin.

Sasha laughed and blushed. "Yes. The princesses and princes love to watch as well. Their fathers take part. However, Shane more so coaches them. Hunter trains with them. He is a great trainer. And everyone is always happy to train with him.

"There will actually be some tournaments this afternoon. These qualifying tournaments for the big ones that the Caesar watches. These small tournaments are always fun. Hunter will be fighting with each warrior who wishes to qualify. Seth, Roman, and Dean are a few of those."

"Oh, that should be fun," I replied with a grin.

"It most certainly will," Sasha replied with a bright smile.

I smiled back.

Sasha and I shortly arrived at the palace. Sasha was right. It was just as amazing as the capital itself. Princess Stephanie and Prince Hunter, the daughter and son-in-law of the Caesar, came out to greet us.

"Hello Sasha," Princess Stephanie said.

"Hello Stephanie," Sasha replied.

"How was your journey?" Prince Hunter asked.

"It was great," Sasha smiled. "I have no complaints. I don't think Becky had any either." Sasha looked over at me. I smiled.

"Well, welcome, Becky," Stephanie said.

"Thank you so much, your grace," I replied with a smile.

"Oh, please, none of that formalness, please."

"Yes," Hunter added. "Just call us Stephanie and Hunter."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Well, come on inside," Stephanie said. "You two must be a bit hungry."

"Oh, yes!"

"Good. You shall dine with us for lunch. My parents, brother, sister-in-law, nephews, and our daughters will all be there."

"Yes, the whole royal family loves to meet a new person no matter their status or position serving us," Hunter commented.

"Even new servants get a warm welcome," Stephanie added. "We keep them comfortable as well."

Stephanie and Hunter led the way into the palace.

"Before we sit down to lunch, how about you girls get washed up and into some fresh clothes?"

"That would be great," I said.

"Yes," Sasha said.

"All right," Stephanie said. "You shall be staying with Sasha, Becky."

"Great," I said.

"Go head and show her to your rooms, Sasha."

"I shall," Sasha replied with a bright smile. "Come along."

I smiled as Sasha led me to her room—or our rooms more so now.

(Finn's POV)

I smiled as I was in the training courtyard with my fellow warriors. All of us were preparing our armor, gear, and our own weapons for the fighting tournament is just a few hours.

I was very nervous for this tournament. This tournament would mean you qualified for the bigger fighting tournaments. The one that the _whole royal family_ watched. The one that was just a few hours away would just be the Caesar's daughter, her children, the Caesar's son, his children, and wife watching. Also the general of the Army and main trainer, Hunter Helmsley would be there. But us warriors would be taking him on one-on-one to qualify.

That was the most nerve racking. Going to face Hunter. Each of us warriors were nervous for it.

"How are you doing over there, Finn?" Matt Bloom asked.

I looked to him with a smile. Matt was the head trainer under Hunter and the coaching of the Caesar's son, Shane McMahon. Matt had actually known me a few years before I left my own city.

"I'm doing great," I replied. "I am just a little nervous is all."

"You'll be all right, kid," Matt replied with a bright smile. "I know you will qualify. You have the last few years. And with each passing year you have gotten better. I believe you will soon be a trainer yourself. Just as Seth has."

I smiled. "I hope so."

"I know it, kid."

I smiled again.

(Becky's POV)

I was so happy and honored to sit with the whole royal family for lunch. They were all so nice. Stephanie and Hunter's daughters were a delight. Such sweet little girls. And Shane's sons were sweet little boys. The only thing that really seemed to be talked about at lunch was the tournaments for the warriors in just a few hours. It was mostly the talk from the little boys.

"It will be lots of fun to see Uncle Hunter take on all the warriors," Kenyon, the oldest of Shane's sons, commented.

"Yes, yes," Declan, the youngest said.

"Don't forget your father does a lot of the coaching to them," Hunter added.

"We know," Rogan, the second of the three brothers, said.

"Are all the warriors competing, Papa?" Aurora, Stephanie and Hunter's eldest daughter asked.

"Yes," Stephanie answered.

"Yay!"

"Aurora loves to watch every single one," Hunter commented to Becky.

"I know how she feels," Becky replied. "I have always loved watching myself. I have since I was a little girl. One of my childhood friends loved it himself. He actually grew up to be a warrior himself. He was very talented. He won a lot of fights and tournaments. He left our city. I believe he came all the way to the capital. I haven't heard from him in a few years, though."

"What was his name?" Shane asked. "We just might know him. Because we do have warrior who came from your city."

I lit up when I heard that one of the warriors had come from my city. "His name was Finn Balor," I answered.

"Yes, we know Finn!" Shane exclaimed.

"He is one of our best warriors," Hunter added.

"I have doubt in that," I replied with a bright smile. "He was the best in our city."

"Oh, yes," Hunter replied. "When some of our best warriors reach a certain point and they have shown they are worthy; we appoint them as trainers themselves. They mostly train with our newest warriors or those under them. Finn is reaching that point."

"That's great," I said.

"One of our best warriors who is also a trainer is Seth Rollins."

"Sasha has told me about him. I look forward to watching him today. And it will be so wonderful to watch Finn again."

Hunter smiled.

(Finn's POV)

A few hours later everyone was the small arena for the tournament. I was nervous still, but I was also excited. I couldn't wait for this. It was something I had loved since I was a child. I had learned to be a warrior and I had come all the way to the capital two years ago.

Yet my heart as a warrior was golden. But my heart as my normal self was bronze.

I thought of Becky. She was the reason why my heart was bronze. I missed her like crazy now.

"Good afternoon, Finn," A voice said to me.

I smiled as I turned to Hunter, the son-in-law of the Caesar and our head trainer. "Good afternoon," I replied.

"How are you today?" Hunter asked.

"I am great," I replied.

"Glad to hear that. I have something to tell you, though."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A lady by the name of Becky Lynch has come to join the royal household."

"Rebecca?!" I said.

"Yes. That as well," Hunter smiled.

"She's here?"

"Yes. Sasha brought her as a lady-in-waiting."

I nodded my head.

"I thought you would like to know."

"Thank you, Hunter. I appreciate you telling me," I said with a smile.

Hunter nodded his head with a smile. "Good luck out there, kid."

"Thank you."

Hunter turned and walked away.

I smiled as I turned away myself. Becky was here in the capital. She was under the service of the royal household as a lady-in-waiting just as Sasha Banks was. Would I see Becky soon then? I hoped I would.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Becky's POV)

I was not surprised Finn had been one of the warriors under the training of Hunter. I was delighted to know he was in the same place as I was. I couldn't wait to watch the tournament.

I walked into the arena with Sasha by my side. We followed Stephanie. To her right she held the hand of her second oldest daughter, Murphy. And to her left she held the hand of her youngest daughter, Vaughn. Stephanie's eldest daughter, Aurora stood to the left her youngest sister, holding her other hand.

I smiled. I loved watching a mother with her children. I had been very close to my mother before she died just a few months after Finn left. My older brother, Gonzo had lived in another city. I went to that city where he was. That was how I met Sasha. Sasha ended up going to be a lady-in-waiting. That had been six months ago. She had mentioned me to Hunter and Stephanie. They sent a letter to me requesting my service. I sent a letter back saying I accepted. Sasha then made her way to me and then we returned to the capital earlier that morning.

But now I was in the capital city. The same place Finn was. I was probably in the arena as he was as well. None of us would see the warriors before they competed. But I didn't care. I would get to watch him as I had many times before.

(Finn's POV)

I smiled as I heard the sound of the trumpet playing for the arrival of the royal family. That meant the tournament would soon begin. And that meant I would be competing soon. And then I would mean Becky would be watching. I couldn't wait for her to see how much I had improved in the last two years.

(Becky's POV)

We all entered the royal box. Stephanie sat down. All her daughters sat to her left. Sasha and I walked over to the other side of Stephanie. We stood. Shane's son came in and sat down next to their cousins. Their mother, Marissa sat next to them. Then Shane sat down next to his wife. The royal family was settled in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and your royal highnesses," A man in the middle of the fighting ground announced. "My name is Matt Bloom and I am pleased to welcome you to the royal tournament qualifications."

People cheered and clapped. The little girls and the little boys cheered with applause. Their mothers didn't say anything to them. I smiled and clapped.

"Today we will watch the fighting of many of our greatest warriors. Today many of our greatest will face none other than the Caesar's son-in-law, our head trainer and general to the royal army, Hunter Helmsley."

"Yes, yes!" Stephanie shouted as she clapped.

"Hunter will fight each competitor. He will decide which warriors will qualify for the royal tournaments in two months which the whole royal family will watch. For today we have Princess Stephanie with her daughters, Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn watching. But as well as Prince Shane with his wife, Princess Marissa, and their three sons, Kenyon, Rogan, and Declan."

Cheers and applause came from the crowd.

"Yes, yes! Now who is ready for some fighting?!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Prince Hunter Helmsley!"

The crowd went wild as Hunter made his way out into the arena. Everyone was on their feet.

Hunter walked all the way into the middle where Matt stood. Matt bowed to him. Hunter smiled. He held his arms up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the tournament begin!" Hunter shouted.

Everyone clapped and cheered once more.

(Finn's POV)

I watched Hunter in the arena. The first warrior was called. It was Roman Reigns. He was a mighty warrior. His family was full of warriors. A fair few had fought in the royal tournaments. He had made it to the royal tournaments himself in the last four years.

(Becky's POV)

The first warrior to fight was Roman Reigns. Sasha told me all about him. She said he had a few generations of warriors in his family. So the fighting ran through his veins. And it was true.

Roman and Hunter fought a great fight. I enjoyed watching every second of it. I thought of Finn then. I was anxious as I thought of him. I wanted to watch.

(Finn's POV)

Roman's fight ended with Hunter about ten minutes later. It was great. The crowd cheered a lot for him. They usually did with every warrior.

The next warrior was Dean Ambrose. He was very tough. He did whatever he needed to do in a fight. He got injured a few times in fights, but nothing serious. Just a few days' rest or something. Hunter and Matt had to force him to rest.

Dean and Hunter fought for about ten minutes as well. You would think Hunter would get tired. Yes, and no. Hunter knew how to pace himself and recover.

(Becky's POV)

"Welcome our next warrior, Seth Rollins," Matt Bloom shouted.

I looked over at Sasha. She clapped as loud as she could. I smiled, clapping myself. Her eyes never left him as he fought Hunter.

(Finn's POV)

A few warriors fought and then it was my turn. I had my full armor on. I waited to be called.

(Becky's POV)

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Finn Balor!" Matt shouted.

I clapped. I moved closer on the balcony to see him. He came in.

(Finn's POV)

I came into the arena. I went into the center. I raised my weapon in the air. The crowd cheered. I looked over to the royal box. I saw her! A smile came to my lips.

 _Show her all she had missed in the last two years. Show her you had made it. And show her you will keep making it._

"Ready?" Matt Bloom said.

I quickly turned to Hunter. We both got in our positions.

"Fight!" Matt shouted.

I then moved forward to Hunter.

(Becky's POV)

I watched Finn fight Hunter very closely. It was like I had never missed a fight since he left two years ago. He was still just as amazing as he had been then.

(Finn's POV)

I knocked Hunter's sword out of his hand and knocked him to the crowd. I held my sword to his chest. Hunter smiled.

"Well done, kid," He said.

I smiled. I moved my sword. I then grabbed onto his hand and helped him up. Hunter smiled still. He raised my arm in the air. I held my sword up in the air. The crowd cheered.

I looked over toward the royal box seeing Becky still. I smiled.

(Becky's POV)

Finn was the last warrior Hunter fought.

All of the warriors were called back out to the arena. Those who qualified in the royal tournament would be announced then.

(Finn's POV)

All the warriors came back into the arena. We all stood together as the crowd cheered. Hunter announced the warriors.

"The winners are Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins," Hunter announced with a few others. "And Finn Balor!"

I smiled. We all raised our arms in victory for our wins.

(Becky's POV)

"Let's go congratulate the winners," Stephanie said, standing up. Her daughters did as well.

I looked at Sasha.

"They always go to congratulate the winners," Sasha commented.

I nodded my head.

"Come as well, Becky and Sasha," Stephanie said.

"Of course," Sasha said. She looked at me. I looked back at her. "It'll be already for you to see him."

I nodded my head. She took my hand and the two of us followed Stephanie and her daughters.

(Finn's POV)

All of us warriors—those who didn't win as well-stood in the arena still. We talked amongst ourselves. We all talked of our fights and suggestions toward those who did not win. They were not sore losers. They knew their time would come.

"Here comes Princess Stephanie," I heard Roman say.

I looked to where he was looking. I saw Stephanie walking over. But she wasn't alone. Not only were her daughters coming with her. But I also saw Becky and Sasha.

My heart began to pound.

(Becky's POV)

All the warriors saw us coming. Hunter smiled. He walked over to Stephanie. He took her hand and kissed her. He then kneeled down to kiss his daughters. I looked over at the warriors. I saw Finn and I saw him looking back at me.

"Congratulations," Stephanie said.

All the warriors thanked her and bowed.

"There is also a new lady to the royal household," Hunter said. "Gentlemen, meet Becky Lynch."

The warriors all looked at me. They all bowed.

"Welcome, Becky," Seth said. He then looked at Sasha. I grinned and looked at her from the corner of my eye. She blushed.

(Finn's POV)

I stepped forward as Seth spoke to her. Becky looked at me. She gave a small smile. I smiled.

"Hello Becky," I finally said.

"Hello Finn," She replied.

"You two know each other?" Vaughn asked.

The both of us smiled, looking at the youngest princess. "Yes, we do, Vaughn," I said.

"They grew up together, sweetheart," Hunter said.

"It has been a few years since we have seen each other," I added, looking back to Becky. She returned a smile and blushed. I smiled again.

"How about we let these two talk," Stephanie suggested.

(Becky's POV)

Stephanie, Hunter, and everyone else stepped away for me and Finn to talk. I watched as they did. I felt Finn's eyes on me. I looked to him.

"It's great to see you, Becky," He said.

"You too," I said. I looked away from him. Tears came to my eyes. I looked back at him.

Finn moved closer to me. He smiled. He wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," He replied. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Finn's POV)

I held her in my arms not wanting to let go. How I had missed her.

I slowly pulled back after a few seconds. I looked at her directly. She looked back with tears in her eyes.

"It has been way to long," I said.

"Yes," Becky replied.

"How is your family?"

"Gonzo is good. But my mother passed away not too long after we said good-bye. Her illness worsened."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Becky nodded her head. She turned her head away from me again. More tears streamed down her cheeks. I didn't know if she was crying because of her mother or because of me.

"I'm sorry, Becky! I'm sorry I left and never came back or wrote to you!"

Becky looked at me again. "I was lost when you left, Finn! Saying good-bye to you and then taking care of my sick mother who was slowly dying broke me."

"I'm sorry…"

"…I don't want an apology."

"What do you want?" I asked. "What can I do?"

(Becky's POV)

I looked at him. "You!" 

"Me?!"

"Yes, I…"

"…I know what you me, Becky! I…"

"…I'm sorry," Sasha interrupted.

We both looked at her. "I'm sorry, we have to go, Becky," She said.

I looked at Finn and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Becky," Sasha apologized. "Stephanie and the princesses are going back to the palace."

I nodded my head. I looked to see Stephanie and the princesses slowly making their way. "Yes," I said. I looked back at Finn. "I have to go."

Finn nodded his head. I turned around and headed off with Sasha to catch up to Stephanie and her daughters.

(Finn's POV)

I sighed as she walked away. I looked down at the ground.

"You all right, Finn?" Seth Rollins asked.

I nodded my head. I looked at him. "Yes, I'm all right. Thank you," I said.

I headed out of the arena.

I was annoyed. I was about to tell Becky how I had felt all the years. But the moment was stolen from me by Stephanie. I stopped and closed my eyes.

 _Take a deep breath, Finn. Take a deep breath._

I opened my eyes and nodded my head. I continued on.

(Becky's POV)

I was displeased as Sasha and I rode back to the palace in a carriage following Stephanie and her daughters in their own.

"Are you all right, Becky?" Sasha asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied.

I was very displeased Finn and I had been interrupted.

"I know you are upset that I had to interrupt you two," She said. I looked over at her. "But there will be a celebration tonight for the winners of the tournament."

"There will?!" I exclaimed.

Sasha smiled. "Yes. You will see Finn again. And I picked out the perfect dress for you before I came to get you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I knew you would need something to wear. I didn't think you would meet Finn. But you shall see it as soon as we return to the palace."

I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Finn's POV)

I was where all the other warriors were, stripping from their armor and cleaning up from their fights. I took my own armor off. I thought of Becky and wanting to see her again. Because I wanted to tell her I loved her and that she had been one of the main things on my mind these last two years.

I wondered when I would see her again.

"Hey Finn," Matt Bloom said.

"Hi," I said, turning my attention to him.

"Great fight out there, Kid."

"Thanks."

"I was that your girl, Becky out there?"

"My girl?" I asked.

"Kid, I have known you a few years and I know who Becky is. We met once or twice."

I smiled. "Yes, that was Becky. She is a lady-in-waiting now."

"That's great," Matt replied.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"I'm sure you'll see her tonight for the celebration."

"Celebrating?!" I said. My face lit up. _Yes, the celebration. I had completely forgotten there was a celebration for the winners for qualifying in the royal tournament. I would definitely see her!_

"Yes, the celebration," Matt replied. "Where have you been, kid? You know this."

I laughed and looked at Matt. "I had other things on my mind today. Like fighting and winning a qualifying tournament."

"And that you did. And I will leave you. I will see you later tonight, though."

"Looking forward to is as always," I smiled.

Matt smiled too. He patted me on the shoulder and left.

(Becky's POV)

As soon as we returned to the palace, Sasha and I were able to head to our rooms. As soon as we were through the door, Sasha quickly went over to a chest. She opened it up and pulled something out. She held it up and it unfolded. "Here it is," She said.

I smiled as I saw a beautiful green dress with a gold color sash.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Sasha," I said.

"I knew it would go great with your hair," Sasha answered.

"Most definitely," I smiled.

"You are going to look amazing when you see Finn again tonight."

"I know. When we were talking I told him about my mother and me being broken when he left. He apologized and I told him I didn't want an apology. He asked what he could do and what he could do. I told him I wanted him."

Sasha gasped with excitement. "What happened then?" 

"He questioned it for a second and then I was going to tell him how I felt. But her interrupted me and said he knew what I meant. I think he was going to tell me he had feeling for me too."

"That's exciting. Maybe he was and maybe he will tonight."

"I hope so. All I want is to be with him." 

"I know you do. We'll both look great tonight and make both Seth and Finn gush when they see us."

"Yes. And I want to chat with Seth tonight. I want to get to know him myself," I commented.

"You will and I want to get to know Finn myself," Sasha replied.

"And you will as well. But let me have him for a little bit."

"No problem."

We both giggled.

(Finn's POV)

I was excited as I entered the royal ballroom later that evening at the palace. It was already filled with people. Some of the warriors were there as well. There were would a few coming behind me. It also wouldn't be too long until the whole royal family were announced. The Caesar and queen might not go to the qualifying fights, but they did attend the celebration for the winners.

I smiled. I knew when the royal family was announced Becky would be with them. She would not have to attend to Stephanie or the princesses during the celebration. Both she and Sasha, as well as the other few ladies-in-waiting, would be free to enjoy the celebration. I knew Sasha would be most happy to enjoy the evening with Seth Rollins. And I knew I would get to enjoy the evening with Becky.

"Good evening, Finn," A voice said.

I smiled and I turned. I looked to see Ric Flair. He was an elder gentleman who was a few years younger than the Caesar. He had been a warrior himself. He had four children. Two sons and two daughters. His oldest son, David Flair had been a warrior himself. But not too long. And his youngest son, Reid Flair had trained to be warrior himself. However, he had fallen ill himself and died.

Ric spent some of the time at the palace or back in his own city. But his youngest daughter, Charlotte Flair spend a lot of her time at the palace. She was engaged to my good friend, Sami Zayn, who was also warrior. He loved to fight. But he did not wish to qualify for the royal tournament that year. I believe it was due to him and Charlotte possibly getting married soon. He did not discuss his engagement much with me. I knew he would tell me the official date of their wedding when they picked it.

"Good evening, Ric," I replied. "And good evening to you, Charlotte and of course, Sami."

"Hello Finn," Charlotte smiled.

"Hi," Sami chuckled.

"You fought great in the tournament today," Ric commented.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Yes, you were great," Sami added.

"I enjoyed it a lot," Charlotte said.

"Thank you, Sami and Charlotte. It means a lot," I replied.

"I heard the new lady-in-waiting, Becky Lynch is a friend of yours," Ric said.

"Yes," I smiled.

"The Becky Lynch?" Sami asked.

I nodded my head with a smile. He grinned at me. He was one of the few who really knew about Becky and my feelings for her.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her," Sami commented.

"As do I," Charlotte added.

"You'll love her, Charlotte," I smiled. "She is quite the lady."

The three smiled at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Someone called. The three of us all turned our attention to him. It was a royal page.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and boys and girls," He said with a smile. "Allow me to introduce to you the royal family, his majesty, our Caesar, Vince and his wife, our queen, Linda. And their children, Prince Shane and Princess Stephanie with their own families, Prince Shane's wife and sons, Princess Marissa, Prince Kenyon, Prince Rogan, and Prince Declan. But also Princess Stephanie's husband, the general of our royal army, Prince and General Hunter, and their daughters, Princess Aurora, Princess Murphy, and Princess Vaughn."

Everyone clapped and the whole royal family entered. I saw the Caesar and queen come in together. They were followed by Shane, his wife, and their sons. Then lastly it was Stephanie, Hunter, and their daughters. I saw the ladies-in-waiting follow them. I smiled when I saw Becky with Sasha and the few others. My smile brightened when I saw how beautiful she looked. She still stole my heart.

(Becky's POV)

I grinned as I walked next to Sasha as we followed the royal family into the ballroom of the palace. I looked around. The place was filled with people. I looked over at Sasha. She looked at me with her own smile. I nodded my head. We both looked forward again.

The royal family walked over to the large table set up for them. Sasha and I stopped with the other ladies-in-waiting next to the table. We turned to the crowd.

"Good evening, everyone," Caesar Vince announced. "We are gathered here in celebration to all our warriors who qualified for the royal tournament which shall take part in just a few weeks."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Vince continued, "But tonight we shall all celebrate, all men, women, and children shall enjoy the celebration. My people do as you wish: eat, drink, dance, and be merry!"

Everyone clapped and cheered again.

Stephanie looked over toward me, Sasha, and the other ladies-in-waiting. "Go have fun, ladies," She said with a bright smile.

We all smiled and bowed to her.

I looked to Sasha then.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Come on." She linked arms with me and the two of walked away from the royal family.

I smiled brightly as people gave us greetings. And a few introductions.

"Good evening, ladies," Seth Rollins said to us as he bowed.

"Good evening," Sasha grinned.

"Hello," I said.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself," Seth said. "I am Seth Rollins."

"Very nice to meet you, Seth. Becky Lynch."

Seth smiled. "Do you like it in the capital and palace so far?"

"I love it. I loved watching the fights today. It was great to see the finest warriors of our nation fight. I especially loved seeing my dear friend, Finn fight. He has gotten better in the last two years."

"Thank you," I heard Finn as he approached.

I smiled brightly. I looked toward him. He returned his own smile.

"Come with me, Seth," Sasha said. She let go of my arm and wrapped hers around Seth's.

"Don't mind if I do," Seth teased.

Sasha blushed and smiled. She and Seth then walked away.

(Finn's POV)

I smiled as Sasha and Seth both walked away. _Thank you, Sasha!_

I had my full attention on Becky. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She also blushed a little.

I grinned. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight," I said.

"Thank you," Becky replied. "Sasha got the dress for me tonight. I had no idea there was a celebration for the qualifiers of the royal tournament."

"I forgot for a moment myself earlier today," I laughed. Becky laughed as well. "How do you like it here at the capital thus far?"

"I love it! I can't wait to go about it and see what it has to offer!"

"I would love to show you around myself," I replied.

Becky smiled. "I would like that very much."

"I would also love to be in your company tonight!"

"I would _love_ that very much!" She exclaimed.

I smiled at that. I offered my arm to her. She smiled wrapping both hers around me. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone."

"I shall allow you," She laughed. I did too. I had missed her laughter and smiling face.

(Becky's POV)

I had so much fun with Finn that night. He introduced me to a lot of people. Everyone was friendly and polite. I loved meeting his friend, Sami Zayn, his fiancée, Charlotte Flair, and her father, Ric Flair. Charlotte and I got along just fine as we talked.

I had the most fun when we talked with Sasha and Seth. Sasha and Finn knew each other by name and a bit about each other. But with me there they were more talkative. But the four of us were very talkative together. I held onto Finn's arm most of the night. I had done the same thing from when I was twelve years old to when I fourteen when he left. But it definitely felt right.

"May I take you out to the balcony to see the capital from the palace at night?" Finn asked.

"Yes," I said.

Finn smiled. The two of us walked through the doors leading out to the balcony from the ballroom.

I smiled as I looked up at the sky. The stars and moon were shining bright. I looked to the capital. My smile brightened as I saw the capital. It too shined bright with light.

"Oh, this is so beautiful," I said.

"It reminds of our times back," Finn began. "We would be outside at night looking at the night sky, or we would be inside doing the same thing. Do you remember?" 

"I can't forget it! I enjoyed those times! And I am enjoying it very much right now," I replied. "Even if I have only been out here for just a minute or two."

Finn chuckled.

I smiled. I looked back at the sky.

(Finn's POV)

I looked up at the sky as she did. I smiled. It did take me back to when we were in our city and looking at the sky. Our last night together had been that way. Then the next morning we said good-bye.

"About earlier today…" I began. Becky looked at me. "…When you said you wanted me…"

"…Finn," Becky said.

"No, please just listen to me," I said. Becky nodded her head. "I know what you meant, Becky. I have known it for two years. Four years really…" I trailed off.

Becky looked at me with her beautiful eyes. I smiled. I got lost in them as I did years before. I leaned forward and kissed her. She returned the kiss a few seconds after. I smiled to myself. I should have done it two years ago.

(Becky's POV)

I smiled to myself and I kissed Finn. I was so happy as we did kiss. I had waited a long time for it to happen and now it was!

(Finn's POV)

I pulled away about a minute a later. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, blushing.

"I should have done that a long time ago," I said.

Becky nodded her head. "I agree!"

I laughed. "What I wanted to say earlier was that I love you!"

"Yes?" She asked, smiling.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do! I have loved you since we children. But I fell truly in love with you four years ago when you slowly became a young woman. You always watched me when I learned, trained, and fought as a warrior. I loved you seeing it. I loved the times we spent together going before the tournaments or after. You were my biggest fan and I missed you being it in the last two years."

Becky smiled. "Same here, Finn! I have loved you since we were children and I grew to love you from the time of twelve to fourteen. I loved watching you train and/or fight as a warrior. You were great and you still are. I loved our times together with those tournaments. You were my best friend. I felt so free with you whenever we were together. Especially when my mother was ill and I worried for her.

"You took me away for a little while, letting me know life was truly amazing. But after you left and grew seriously ill again. I was lost. I didn't feel free. And after she died I never felt free. But this whole evening I have felt it again. I feel free again and it is all because of you!"

I smiled. "You make me feel free too. You have been on my mind a lot for the last two years. Why I never went back or didn't write to you I don't know why. But I am here now with you and I don't ever want to be away from you ever again, Becky! I love you and if I can I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

(Becky's POV)

I grinned. "I want that too! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I love you, Finn!"

Finn smiled. He leaned in and kissed me again. And I didn't hesitate to return the kiss again.

We both said what we needed to say. It didn't matter we had both waited two years, maybe a little more, to say what we had needed to say. We were together now and we could be for a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Finn's POV)

There had been others when Becky and I went out onto the balcony. Some had gone as we were out there. Some remained and others came out as well. However, there were no interruptions to me and Becky from anyone.

Of course, there might have been no interruptions. But people were more than likely talking or would be. But I didn't care! I was finally with the woman I loved!

(Becky's POV)

Finn broke our kiss a few moments later. I smiled at him when we were looking at each other again. He returned his own smile.

"Come on," He said. "Let's have a few more dances. The royal family will all retire soon."

"Please," I said.

Finn smiled still. He lightly took my hand and brought it into the crook of his arm. I smiled. The two of us walked from the balcony and back inside to the ballroom. We went over to the dancefloor where people were dancing. A new song began to play as we reached it.

I grinned as the song was a slow one. I had slow danced with Finn many times before. But right then at that very moment I was dancing with the man I loved. The man I loved and who loved me as well.

I looked away from Finn for a moment just to see who else was dancing. I grinned when I saw Sasha with Seth. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked.

"Sasha and Seth," I said, looking back at him.

Finn smiled. "Yes. Since her arrival she has had Seth's eyes on her. And clearly she has eyes for him too."

"She does. I am happy for her. But for now I am happy to be with you."

Finn smiled again. He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I was in heaven.

(Finn's POV)

An hour later, the royal family retired to their rooms for bed. Sadly, Becky had to go. She had to help get the princesses ready for bed.

"Tomorrow," I said.

"Yes?" Becky asked.

"I'll take you around the capital city. We'll figure out when tomorrow."

"I would love that."

"The good thing I don't have to train tomorrow. Since I had the tournament today, I get a day off to rest. Then the following day it is back to training and getting ready for the royal tournaments."

Becky smiled. "Wonderful. I can't wait."

I smiled. "Good night."

"Good night," Becky said. She kissed me.

We smiled at each other as she walked away.

I continued to smile as headed off. I was a very happy man.

(Becky's POV)

Sasha and I both took care of the princesses.

"Did you girls have fun tonight?" I asked.

"Yes!" Aurora exclaimed.

"It's always fun when we are able to go to celebrations and fights," Vaughn said.

"Well, there will much more excitement with that for the royal tournaments," Sasha commented.

"Just a few weeks away," Murphy added.

"Yes, yes," Sasha replied. "And it will be just as fun and excitement then as it was today."

"But there will also be a fair with the tournaments too. That's always the most fun," Aurora said.

"We shall all have fun together," I said.

(Finn's POV)

I smiled as I was getting ready for bed myself. I knew I would sleep great tonight. I was happy I would not have to train in the morning like usual. I would get up first thing in the morning still. Then I knew I would see Becky soon then. I knew she would take care of the princesses or assist Stephanie in anyway. But I would have my time with her by the afternoon. I knew it.

(Becky's POV)

"What happened between you and Finn?" Sasha asked as soon as we reach our rooms.

I grinned.

"I heard you were kissing on the balcony," Sasha continued.

"Yes, we were," I admitted.

Sasha grinned herself. "Tell me more."

"We both admitted we loved each other and we had wanted to be together for a long time. Finn then kissed me."

"Oh, my," Sasha said.

"Yes," I replied. "He said, 'I love you and if I can I want to spend the rest of my life with you!'"

Sasha gasped with excitement.

"Yes, yes. I said I wanted that too. I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and that I loved him too."

"Oh, my gosh," Sasha said. "That is amazing. You two looked so happy all night."

"We were. And tomorrow he wishes to take me around the capital."

"Yes, yes!"

I laughed. "But you! You had as much fun with Seth as I did Finn!"

"I did," Sasha grinned. "I always have a great time with Seth. And I know there will be many more times. He asked me to marry him."

I gasped with excitement.

"Yes," She said. "He asked both the Caesar and Hunter's permission. It was granted. I know Hunter pushed the Caesar to say yes. And maybe Stephanie as well."

"I can't believe that!"

"I know. But I know Finn would ask permission to marry you."

"I have one question suddenly."

"What?" 

"Would they think of me as a distraction to Finn?"

"No," Sasha replied. "I have been here for six months and I caught the attention of Seth right away. Clearly he hasn't been distracted from training and fighting. I have heard Hunter and Shane say Seth has excelled and the warriors he trains are making great progress."

"Really?"

"Yes. Roman is an excellent warrior like Seth is. His wife, Galina, and their daughter, Joelle watch him most of the time. He thrives at fighting not just for himself but them. Many of the warriors do for their loved ones or good friends who are not warriors themselves. Hunter does it with the princesses, his daughters, and the princes, his nephews."

"Of course," I said.

"You have worries."

"Good. But I know not to bother Finn too much on tournament days. Has always been that way."

"Yes, that never changes," Sasha said.

I laughed.

"Come on. Let's get ready for bed. It is a new day tomorrow and there will be lots more excitement like today."

"Yes, please," I replied.

Sasha laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Finn's POV)

The next morning, I woke up at sunrise as usual. I was always still up early on some of the days I didn't have to train. Today was no different.

I felt great as I got out of bed. I felt great, because I had seen Becky yesterday after two years. I had gotten to spend time with her after two long years. And I would see her later today.

(Becky's POV)

Sasha and I were up early the next morning. We got dressed and ready for the day. A few other ladies-in-waiting took care of the princesses. We went to Stephanie. She did not have much planned for the day. It was mostly to spend with her daughters and Hunter. She said Sasha and I were free to do as we pleased for the day. Unless she summoned us.

"Breakfast first and then we head to the courtyard for training," Sasha said.

"Yes," I said.

We linked arms and laughed as we went to have breakfast.

(Finn's POV)

After I had breakfast, I went to the training courtyard to watch the young warriors train.

"Good morning, Finn," Matt said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you. Did you?"

"Yes, I did. I need to always have a good night's rest. I have lots of young warriors to train every day."

I nodded my head.

"I trust you had a great night at the celebration last night," Matt commented. "At least that's what I hear."

I chuckled. "I did, yes. I got to spend the evening with the woman I love and who I never want out of my life again!"

Matt smiled. "Good for you. And you're not the only one who wants the woman they love out of their life. Seth asked Sasha to marry him. She said yes."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really," Seth said.

I laughed. I looked at him. He stood there with a huge smile on his face. "Congratulations, Seth."

"Thank you. I had asked the Caesar and Hunter's permission to ask her to marry me a few weeks ago. I wanted to wait for last night to ask her," Seth commented. "Make the day rememberable for the both of us."

I smiled. "Good choice." 

"We know I had a good night. But did you have a good night. Rumor is you did."

"All right, all right," I said. "Yes, we were kissing on the balcony. No one has given me grief. Someone like Shane or Hunter would have said something to me last night. But nobody has!"

"Don't worry, kid," Matt said. "People have been caught doing way worse than you two."

"That I know."

The three of us laughed.

(Becky's POV)

Sasha and I both laughed as we walked toward the training yard for the warriors. We could see them and hear them. I grinned. It was a delight to see a whole group of young warriors train.

"I have never seen so many train together. I have seen a lot at a tournament, waiting for their turn to fight," I commented.

"I know," Sasha replied. "This is the big leagues of our nation."

As we got closer to the courtyard I saw Finn with Seth and Matt Bloom.

"Finn and Seth," I said, looking at her with a smile.

"Yes," Sasha said, with her own smile.

We both laughed.

Our laughter got the attention of all three of them. They looked over at us. Matt smiled and turned back to watch the trainees. Finn and Seth turned themselves around to face us.

"Hi," Sasha said.

"Hey," Seth said.

She unlinked arms with me and went over to her fiancée. He quickly scooped her into his arms, holding her bridal style. She giggled as he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other and kissed.

I looked at Finn. "Good morning," I smiled, blushing a little.

Finn laughed. "Good morning," He replied. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into his body and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Kissing him that morning was just as great as it had the night before.

(Finn's POV)

I broke our kissed and looked at her with a smile. She smiled back, blushing a little again. I laughed.

"You still blush even after last night," He teased.

"Yes," She laughed. "You have always made me blush. And it'll take a little time before I stop."

I laughed. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "When can I take you into the capital?" 

"Now if you like," She replied. "Stephanie dismissed Sasha and I for the day. Unless she summons us."

"Now it shall be," I replied.

"Can we ask Sasha and Seth?" She asked.

"Of course." She smiled. I looked over at Seth and Sasha.

Sasha was back on her feet. Seth had his arms wrapped around her waist. Hers around his neck.

"Hey Seth," I said.

"Yes?" Seth asked, looking at me. Sasha did as well.

"I'm taking Becky into the capital. She wants you two to come with us."

Seth looked at Sasha. "Yes, yes," She said.

Seth smiled. He looked back to me. "Yes, we'll come."

"Great," I said.

"We'll meet you both outside the palace doors in fifteen minutes," Sasha said.

"All right," I replied.

Sasha and Becky both moved away from me and Seth. The two then linked arms again and headed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Becky's POV)

Sasha and I grabbed a light weight shawl from our rooms and then headed to the palace doors. We had to place the shawl at the top of our head whenever going into the capital city from the palace. We even wore it that way when we went the arena for the tournaments the day before. It was showing people that we were part of the royal household.

Finn and Seth were outside waiting for us. They both turned around when they saw us. Seth took a look back. Sasha was already walking over to him. I smiled catching Finn's eye.

He smiled back.

I heard horses naying. I looked to see two horses being brought over by two stable hands.

"Why walk when we can ride the horses of the royal stable," Seth commented.

I grinned. I had absolutely loved riding a horse with Finn. And now I got to do it again.

"Come on," Finn said. I smiled. I walked over to him. The stable hand held the horse steady. I tried climbing into the saddle. The horse was a bit tall for me.

"Why must every horse a ride with you be so tall?" I laughed.

Finn laughed too. "I like my tall horses." Finn boosted me up a little. I was able to climb into the saddle.

Finn then put his foot into the stirrup and quickly climbed up. He threw his other leg around.

(Finn's POV)

I got comfortable in the saddle with Becky. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me. She leaned back into me and I smiled. She leaned into my right side. I smiled even more. I took hold of the reins.

"Are you ready?" I asked Becky.

"Yes," She said.

"Come on, you two," Sasha laughed.

I looked to see Seth quickly riding away with Sasha.

I laughed. "Should we show them that we never turn down a race?" I asked.

"Oh, yes," Becky said.

"Good."

I pulled on the reins and the horse started off. I started at a slow speed, slowly getting the horse to a gallop and a fast run.

(Becky's POV)

I smiled the whole time as we rode. It was definitely like old times. We went a little faster and faster. And then we suddenly passed Seth and Sasha.

"Come and beat that, Sasha!" I shouted.

Finn laughed.

"You're on!" Sasha shouted.

"Oh, yes, you are," Seth shouted back.

"Come on, Seth," Finn shouted.

Seth gave a sudden and loud voice to his horse, telling him to go faster. I slightly looked over. I saw him and Sasha catching up.

"Go, go!" I said.

Finn laughed. He got our horse going faster.

(Finn's POV)

I smiled as I got our horse going faster. Seth and I each were great riders as we were warriors. It was quite a race. But it was fun. We all laughed and shouted at each other. But we soon reached the capital city.

Seth and I both slowed our horses down. We got our horses to a slow walk. They needed to be able catch their own breaths.

"Who won that one, Seth?" I asked looking over toward him.

"I admit defeat," Seth said. "But a horse race is all I ever admit defeat for!"

We all laughed.

"Did you have fun with that?" I whispered into Becky's ear.

"Yes," She replied.

I smiled.

(Becky's POV)

We slowly rode into the capital city.

"So beautiful," I said.

"Oh, yes," Finn said. "Yes, it is."

"Where should we go?" Seth asked.

"To the market, of course," Sasha said.

"Oh, yes," I replied quickly. "I would love to do some shopping."

"Then we will go to the market," Finn said.

"All right," Seth said.

We slowly made our way through to capital. We stopped at the edge of the market.

"Greetings, Seth and Finn," A person said with a bow to us.

"Good morning," Seth said.

"Yes, good morning," Finn replied.

"And good morning to you, Lady Sasha."

"And to you," Sasha replied.

"And there is a new lady among us," The person said. "I am James. I serve the royal household as well. But I am mainly in the city."

"Becky Lynch," I said.

"Great to meet you, my lady."

"And to you." 

Finn quickly climbed down from our horse. I moved back on the saddle. I carefully turned so I was sitting side saddle. Finn held his arms open. I carefully slid of the horse and into his arms. We smiled at each other. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss from me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Enjoy yourselves in the market," James said.

"Thank you," I replied.

James bowed.

I turned my attention to Finn. He offered me his arm. I grinned. I wrapped my arm around his and then we began to walk. Sasha and Seth were behind us.

(Finn's POV)

I grinned as Becky and I walked through the market. Seth and Sasha behind us. Becky's face lit up as we slowly walked. She took a look at a few merchant's stands. Some were fabrics, jewelry, dresses and shawls.

"So beautiful," Becky said.

"Would you like to take a closer look at everything?" I asked.

"Yes, I would."

I smiled. I stopped. Becky grinned at me. She then stepped away to look at the stands. Sasha came up next to her. The two together looked at everything each stand offered in the fabrics, jewelry, dresses, and shawls.

When I had gone to the tournaments in the surrounding cities Becky would accompany me. And when we would go about those cities we would go to their markets and Becky would shop. I didn't mind it then and I don't mind it now.

"Finn," Someone called.

I turned around to see one of the local blacksmiths, Will.

"Good morning," I said.

"How are you?" Will asked.

"Happy as ever. How are you? How is business?"

"Business is good. I am working on some special projects."

"Very good."

"Come along. I will show you."

I walked the few feet over to where Will's stand was. He had two places set up for where he did his work and where he sold his goods. The market was where he sold most of his goods and took orders. But he did sell his goods at his shop and took orders. He had an apprentice who helped him. And his apprentice did as great a job of making products as he did.

Will went the few feet into where he kept some products protected. I watched as he grabbed something wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped it to reveal a sword. He then turned to me carrying it.

I light up as I saw it. It was perfect craftsmanship.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"This is the work of my apprentice," Will replied.

"Excellent work!"

"Try it out."

I smiled. I took the sword from Will. I held it up with both hands. It felt great. I held it up as if I were in battle. It felt great in both hands. I held it up with a regular hold with one hand. It felt great in that hold as well. I tried it out with one hand as if I were battle. I grinned. It felt great in all aspects.

"The feel is amazing," I said.

Will smiled. "It's yours!"

"Mine?" I asked.

"Yes. My apprentice made it just for you."

"Thank you," I said. "How much for it?"

"On the house! His exact words. "I made it for Finn to win the royal tournaments.""

I smiled. "Tell him I said, thank you."

"I will. Would you like to take it now or would you like it be brought by the palace later?"

"To the palace," I said. I looked toward where Becky was with Sasha. Seth not too far away. I turned back to Will. "I'm out with my girl."

"A girl?" Will asked.

"Yes, it's Rebecca."

"She came here?"

"She was brought here, actually. She is a friend of Sasha Banks. She is a lady-in-waiting to Princess Stephanie and her daughters."

"I guess it was a happy reunion."

"Yes. Yes, it was!"

Will smiled.

(Becky's POV)

I was enchanted by everything I saw. I ended up buying almost all of it. But Sasha told me not to.

"Save your money," She said. "There will be a lot more things they will have within a few days and weeks. And they can be delivered to the palace just for us."

"Serving in the royal family has its privileges," I grinned.

"It does."

I laughed.

I decided on the few things I wanted. I then paid for them. Sasha did as well.

I then turned around, looking for Finn. He wasn't right behind me and Sasha like Seth was. I took a glance around. I spotted him talking to a blacksmith.

"Finn," I called.

Finn turned at the sound of his name. He smiled. He turned back to the blacksmith. He said something to him and walked toward me. I smiled brightly at him.

"Find all you wanted?" He asked.

"I did."

"She would have brought it all if I told her not to," Sasha laughed.

I smiled looking at her. "She had that problem whenever we went through the markets of our city and the other cities for the tournaments I was in," Finn replied.

"Yes, but, being a lady-in-waiting has its privileges," I said.

"I'm sure it does." He leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
